cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Widmark
Richard Widmark (1914 - 2008) Film Deaths *''Road House'' (1948) [Jefty Robbins]: Shot by Ida Lupino as he attacks her with a rock; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Cornel Wilde. *''The Street With No Name'' (1948) [Alec Stiles]: Shot to death by Mark Stevens. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Yellow Sky'' (1948) [Dude]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Gregory Peck. *''Night and the City'' (1950) [Harry Fabian]: Killed by Mike Mazurki, who then throws his body into the river. *''Broken Lance (1954)'' [Ben Devereaux]: Shot to death by Eduard Franz just as Richard is about to shoot Robert Wagner. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''Garden of Evil'' (1954) [Fiske]: Mortally wounded (off-screen) in a battle with Apache warriors after he stays behind and fights them off so that Gary Cooper and Susan Hayward can escape; he dies shortly after Gary comes back for him. *''The Law and Jake Wade'' (1958) [Clint Hollister]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Robert Taylor in the street of the ghost town. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Alamo (1960)'' [Col. Jim Bowie]: Stabbed with bayonets by Mexican soldiers while he's lying with a smashed leg (from previous explosion) in the bunk inside the chapel. (Historically, Bowie died in the low barracks near the main gate. It is also noted that Bowie was bedridden from a unspecific illness, not from a smashed leg). *''The Bedford Incident'' (1965) [Captain Eric Finlander]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of his ship's crew, when a Soviet submarine launches a torpedo at them. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Madigan'' (1968) [Detective Daniel Madigan]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Steve Ihnat. *''Death of a Gunfighter'' (1969) [Marshal Frank Patch]: Shot to death by several townspeople as he walks down the street, after a signal from David Opatoshu. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Moonshine War'' (1970) [Dr. Emmett Taulbee]: Killed in an explosion, along with Lee Hazlewood and the rest of their gang, in a trap set up by Alan Alda. (Thanks to Gordon) *''When the Legends Die'' (1972) [Red Dillon]: Dies of alcohol-related illness, while talking to Frederic Forrest in a hotel room. *''Murder on the Orient Express (1974)'' [Lanfranco Cassetti]: Stabbed to death 12 times by Lauren Bacall, Sean Connery, Vanessa Redgrave, Ingrid Bergman, Jacqueline Bisset with Michael York (by her side), Dennis Quilley, Rachel Roberts, Wendy Hiller, Anthony Perkins, John Gielgud, Colin Blakely and Jean-Pierre Cassel (each one stabbing him in turn), after Richard has been drugged in his train compartment. His body is shown afterwards when Jean-Pierre, John and Albert Finney enter the compartment, and the murder is shown in flashback when Albert explains the solution. (See Johnny Depp in the 2017 version.) (Thanks to James, Barnaba, Brian and Jack) *''The Domino Principle (The Domino Killings)'' (1977) [Marvin Tagge]: Killed in an explosion when his car blows up, as Candice Bergen and Gene Hackman look on helplessly from an airplane. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Swarm (1978)'' [General Thaddeus Slater]: Stung to death by the swarm of killer bees while using a flamethrower to help Michael Caine and Katharine Ross escape. Notable connections *Mr. Jean Hazlewood (widowed). *Mr. Susan Blanchard. Widmark, Richard Category:American actors and actresses Widmark, Richard Widmark, Richard Widmark, Richard Widmark, Richard Category:Falling victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Criminals Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Stroke victims Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:National Lampoon Cast Members